Alexander Nikolaevich Hell
|-|Base= |-|Fourth Level= |-|EoS= Character Synopsis Alexander Nikolaevich Hell (アレクサンドル＝ニコラエビッチ＝ヘル), also knows as Sasha (サーシャ), is the main character of the manga and anime series Seikon no Qwaser. He is the Qwaser of Iron and is currently living with Mafuyu Oribe and Tomo Yamanobe. Alexander has ghost white/silver hair, tiffany blue eyes and porcelain-white skin and usually wears a black sleeveless shirt with a black hood that has a zipper down the middle and a red cross design in the front. He wears black pants with a black belt and black boots. Alexander wears black gloves with red rims, and also has his left ear pierced. He is actually known to be quite handsome, and has feminine looks, as shown when he dresses as a maid. Character Statistics Tiering: 8-A | At least 7-B | At least 7-B | 3-C Verse: Seikon no Qwaser Name: Alexander Nikolaevich Hell, Sasha the Martyr, Zhelezo Gender: Male Age: 13 (Season 1), 16 (Season 2) Classification: Qwaser of Iron Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Master Scythe and Sword User, Aura (His aura when angered has been shown to drop the temperature around him. Combining his aura with the power of the Philosopher Stone can cause the atmosphere around him to distort, bending and twisting any iron around him alongside making breathing for enemies extremely hard and causing fear in the hearts of the opponents) Iron Manipulation, Transmutation, Ice Manipulation (Can decrease the vibrations of molecules of iron in the air around him, allowing him to generate ice and cold storms out of thin air), Heat Manipulation (By increasing the vibrations of the molecules inside his iron weapons, Sasha can cause his iron weapon to heat up, making it capable of cutting through virtually anything), Fire Manipulation (Can increase the vibration of molecules of iron in the air around him, allowing him to generate fire out of thin air), Chain Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Can control iron at molecular level), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (The Qwaser of Gold seemed to be unable to suck his Pneuma out of his body), Mind Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, and Dream Manipulation (Due to having 'no dreams or desire', Sasha was completely immune to the Ark's ability to sent its victims to a dream reality of their own imagination and making the possibility of them returning to the real world impossible) | Same as before but stronger in addition to Blood Manipulation (Can control the iron in blood, and can also shape blood in the shape of needles to attack enemies with it. Can also cause internal blood clotting inside his body, making poisoning impossible, and can cause blood clotting to his enemies or allies as well), Regeneration Negation (Eva couldn't regenerate from his attack that cleaved her in half), Extrasensory Perception | Same as before but on a far higher scale than previously in addition to Reactive Power Level (The remains of the Golden Crown of Thorns inside his brain allows him to infinitely accelerate the process of his brain to become more faster no matter how much faster his opponent is), Resistance to Perception Manipulation (The remains of the Golden Crown of Thorns inside his brain were reverted by Katja so it can be used to fasten up the process of his brain instead of slowing it down, causing another attempt to control the perception of his brain impossible) Destructive Ability: Multi-City Block Level (Defeated Kuchiba Yuu with some difficulty. Said person casually one shot Katja beforehand. Yuu was capable of casually collapsing an underground cave) | At least City Level (One shot Shinichiro Ootori) | At least City Level (Much stronger than when he was in Season One, Matched Jita in combat, Traded blows with Miyuki Seta, who casually made a city collapse. Killed Wanchen, who is vastly superior to Jita) | Galaxy Level (Defeated the Qwaser of Gold, who killed Jesus Christ in the past, who was going to make a Pole Shift to disperse Van Allen Belts that surrounds the Earth to expose the planet to the Cosmic Radiation of the galaxy) Speed: Supersonic+ (Dodged Yuu's Oxygen waves, which resemble sound waves) | Hypersonic+ (Blitzed Ootori, who dodged Katja's Railgun at point-blank range) | At least Hypersonic+ (Much faster than before) | FTL+ (Dodged light beams from the Qwaser of Gold), possibly Infinite (The Qwaser of Gold stated that he can see, think and move outside of time itself). Varies with the Golden Crown of Thrones (No matter how much fast his opponents are, Sasha can accelerate the process of his brain infinitely to become faster than his opponents) Lifting Ability: At least Superhuman+ Striking Ability: Multi-City Block Class | At least City Class | At least City Class | Galaxy Class Durability: At least Multi-City Block Level (Survived blows from Yuu, and was relatively fine afterwards) | At least City Level (Casually ran through Ootori's Sodium fire without being even harmed. No sold attacks from Wan Chen) | Galaxy Level (Survived brutal onslaughts from the Qwaser Of Gold) Stamina: Extremely High (Can fight even after being nearly fresh out of Soma) | Likely Limitless by the end of the series (Has the combined Soma of all the Maria in the world fused inside him) Range: Standard melee range normally. Extended melee range with his scythe. Hundreds of meters with blood needles Intelligence: Supergenius (Despite his age, Sasha is an extremely and surprisingly intelligent person. He can solve difficult mathematical problems without breaking a sweat, knows all the chemical rules and equations of life elements, and he can use it in battle. He is also quite smart, being capable of deducing difficult plans and make tactics in battle, something that the Qwaser of Gold and several others praise him on. Aside from that, he is a master hand-to-hand combatant, a master scythe user and swordsman and a master chain user) Weaknesses: Being a Qwaser, Sasha's time in Qwaser Mode depends on how much Soma is inside his body, he is short-tempered and sometimes can be easily provoked, He can be quite emotional in battles, He can be extremely brash, preferring to rush headfirst without much of a thought | None notable, save for the Soma supply weakness | None Versions: Level 2 | Level 4 | Post-Timeskip | Level 5 (EoS) Other Attributes List of Equipment: None notable (although he can make use of iron in his environment) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Alchemists Category:Orphans Category:Speedsters Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Geniuses Category:Tsundere Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 3 Category:Seikon no Qwaser